Alittle TLC
by ZeenoDaAlien
Summary: Levi suffers an injury after his bout with the Female Titan, luckily for him his loyal Squad member Eren Jaeger has dropped in the help nurse him back to health. In his own, special way.


Alittle TLC

Levi was resting in his cot. His ankle was burning. Regardless of being know as the Strongest soldier, he was still human and when a titan backhands you, you're gonna get hurt. He sat up wanting to get some water, so he teeth grittingly limped his way to the small sink but before he could get even halfway across the room he crumbled and feel to his knees. "Damn weak leg." Levi would put up a strong face when in public but truth is that he couldn't barely stand, let alone walk. He manages to crawl/scoot his way back into his cot. Just as he relaxes into a comfy position there comes a knock at the door. Levi groans and inquires at his guest. "What?" :Um, it's me Captain." It's Eren Jaeger. What could he want? Levi really doesn't feel like getting up again. "What do you want Jaeger?" "Hanji told me to bring you some reports." Levi rubbed his face. Last thing he wanted to deal with was that titan loving weirdo. "Just come in then." Eren walks in and closes the door. Levi doesn't bother sitting up, and considering his normal attitude Eren doesn't find this strange. "Here, Hanji said they were mostly death and injury reports. She wanted to make sure every soldier that received a proper status." Levi groaned again quite audibly "Heh, I take you'd rather not." Levi closed his eyes and breathed deep. "Considering me and my whole squad are on that report, no not really." Eren looked down with a sad look remembering all his sqaudmates' deaths. "I'm sorry Captain." Levi raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "For what?" Eren dropped to his knees at Levi's bedside. "Because I wasn't strong enough our squad..our friends were all killed. It's all because of m-AH!" Levi had reached over slapped Eren across the face. "Jaeger." "Y-yes." "The person who killed our squad was Annie Leonhardt." Levi squeezed Eren's cheeks and made him look him in the eye. "The more you blame yourself, the more pathetic you look. And trust me, you don't any more help with that." Eren stood. "Yeah I guess you're right." He stand and walks to the door. "Thanks Captain. You can always set me straight." He stops. "But you also talk to me pretty coldly." He turns and walks back to Levi. Levi raises his brow again. "I think you need a bit of warming up." "Jaeger what are yo-" "Shhh." Eren hushes Levi and walks to the end of his cot and lifts the light blanket to reveal Levi's bandaged ankle. "Annie gave a pretty serious wound didn't she?" Levi looked away. "Hmph, no big deal." Eren lightly drug his fingers over the bandage. Levi winced alittle. "Jaeger, just what do you think you're doing?" Eren looks up his body to meet his eyes. "I told you. I'm gonna warm you up." "Jaeger, don't you think you something better to be doi-ech." Eren had flicked Levi's ankle lightly. The pain wasn't as bad as his step but it was still excruciating. "Jaaaegggerrr." Eren wags his finger at him. "Nuh-uh-uh. None of that." Lvi scowls as Eren lowers his fingers down and his ankle again. "Now then Captain. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to help nurse your injury. And to do that I can be either gentle..." He lightly brushes his finger over the bandage." Or..I can be rough!" He then grabs Levi's ankle and squeezes. Levi's eyes widen and he bites his lip to stop from hollering in pain. "But. I don't want to hurt you Captain. So I can only ask for you to let me be gentle." Levi recomposes himself and glares at Eren. "And just when did you finally grow a pair Jaeger?" Eren smiles and pulls the rest of the blanket off of Levi. "Well, I just figured since it was partly mine and Mikasa's fault that I should help you recover. And nothing helps recovery like alittle TLC." Eren winks at him. "Levi raises a brow. "TLC?" Eren walks up to him and leans in close. "Tender love and care." He then starts kissing him. Levi's eyes shoot open and he breaks away from the embrace. "Jaeger! What're you doing?" Eren smiles devilishly. "Why, Captain. I'm helping you recover."


End file.
